Untitled At The Moment
by Alice from Forks
Summary: Umm...this is my version of twilight. Same characters, but different events. i suppose that makes sense.. Anyway, please read. :
1. Chapter 1

Umm... yeah. This is Bella's point of view. Please review and all that exciting stuff! (:

lots of love,

Alice

* * *

I like constant things; the clock that's always five minutes fast, Christmas breakfast, the clicking of my old bedroom fan. Repetition comforts me- change makes me feel awkward, unclad, vulnerable. Walking through the front door of my new home, I felt completely naked.

Why did Father make us move? I had lived in Phoenix since I was born; 17 years. I knew where I was and what to do. And although I wasn't the wealthiest person in Phoenix, I lived quite happily. In the 17 years I lived there, not much changed. It was constant, it was home. And yet, here I was, carrying a cardboard box up a steep, splintered staircase to my new room.

Even as novices, it only took Father and me a few hours to finish the moving in process. With it just being the two of us, we just needed my old truck to take all of our belongings. He would get his cruiser in a few days.

The house smelt of wet cardboard, courtesy of the cold downpour that saturated the boxes as we exposed them from the truck bed cover and carried them inside. Home shouldn't smell like that. It should smell like tortilla chips, Tide, and my favorite, sugar scented candles. Not like this.

I sighed, only making me inhale more of the unwelcoming scent. I stepped over empty boxes that lay strewn against the wood floor that could use a nice sanding and made my way over to my twin bed. I nestled myself under the quilt my mother gave me just before she left Father; I was months old.

I rolled over onto my side and gazed out the large window that was on the wall adjacent to my bed. Grey-blue drops splattered on the glass, contrasting against the dark green backdrop of the small forest that resided on the right side our new house.

"At least the weather will be constant," I muttered to myself.

I drifted to sleep, desperately thinking for another positive aspect of moving to the Olympic Peninsula.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, please review! (:

lots of love,

Alice

* * *

At 6:00am, my alarm clock woke me. Okay…so maybe 'woke me up' isn't the correct term. I had been sleep deprived since 1:00am. My clicking fan now hovered over someone else, wafting calming waves of cool air down towards their sleeping body. The clicking constant.

I stumbled out of bed, not because I was looking forward to my first day at Fork High, but because one more obnoxious beep of that damn alarm clock and I was going to scream.

I reached the dresser on the other side of my small, pale blue room and slammed on the off button.

"Just a few more minutes, and then I will get ready," I wagered to myself.

Turning on my heel, I took a quite ungraceful (normal for me) step towards my bed. My foot hit a box I had left on the ground while unpacking yesterday. I lost my balance and fell. Hard.

I could feel it rush out on my left knee and seep into my flannel pajama bottoms. The smell radiated off the liquid, engulfing my body in the tart, sickening scent. I closed my eyes tight, trying not to lose consciousness.

"Father!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps come up the steps and enter my room. I also heard a gasp. During my fall, my left knee was slit on an exposed nail on the ancient wood floor. I opened my eyes to see my fathers pale face, me alarm clock shattered on the ground, and a growing pool of blood surrounding my knee.

Damn alarm clock.


	3. Chapter 3

Review (:

It's not raining right now! Yay!

lots of love,

Alice

* * *

My father wrapped a sheet around the knee in a sad, unsuccessful attempt to stop the blood from continuing its alarming rate of exit

My father wrapped a sheet around the knee in a sad, unsuccessful attempt to stop the blood from continuing its alarming rate of exit. Sling me over his poor, almost forty year old shoulders potato-sack style; he led me outside and into my truck.

In the small, enclosed cab, the smell became more potent.

"Just breathe through your mouth, Bella. Just your mouth. Only your mouth," Father chanted.

But still, I was aware that the air I was inhaling was polluted with my blood. I could taste the salty rust on the tip of my tongue every time my lips parted. My leg pant leg was getting wetter and wetter, warmer and warmer. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
